This invention relates to new and useful improvements in interior car warmers normally used in cold climates to maintain the interior of the car in a relatively warm condition while same is parked. Although the device is referred to as a "car warmer" nevertheless it will of course be appreciated that it can be used in trucks, mobile homes or any other structure desired.
Conventionally such car warmers are provided with substantially rectangular sided casings and these are relatively bulky. Due to the restricted space available within a car body for the mounting of such devices, location is severely limited. Furthermore due to the rectangular configuration they are somewhat dangerous to passengers particularly in an accident situation.
Such conventional devices also normally discharge the air from one face only once again limiting the location in which they can be placed and because of this, they tend to generate hot spots so that considerable care must be taken not only in the mounting of the devices but also to avoid touching various areas of the casing after the device has been operating for some considerable time.
Also such devices, when used to heat the interior of mobile homes, travel trailers or the like, are somewhat noisy so that they can be irritating to the occupants of such structures.